Endless Cycles
by Rosethorn2
Summary: Chapter four added! They have failed a mission. One has taken his life, one has died accidentally. But they both have only begun their journey...Shounen ai
1. Prologue

Endless Cycles

By Rosethorn

**Warnings:** Shounen ai (boy/boy relationships)! If it doesn't appeal to you, then don't read it!  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing!! I never have, and I never will sighs.

**Pairings:** holds up a sign Die-hard 12, 34 fan! Therefore, pairings match that statement.  
**Misc. Notes:** All right…this is the new revised prologue. I'm going to go through and revise the rest as well. I went through this fic and saw short chapters. I'm now working on lengthening them…it may take time, but they will become longer. I also will be working on making more chapters and at least moving onto the second life.

oOoOoOo

Prologue

Duo whistles cheerfully as he walks back towards the safe-house he and Heero are sharing for this particular mission.

'"House" being a _very_ liberal term for this run-down piece of…' Duo decides not to finish his rather less than flattering thought of the dilapidated structure in front of him. He notes that's he's almost skipping to get back in there. Frowning slightly, he tries to place why he is in a particularly good mood…

'Eh, no matter. Better to actually be cheerful when I go in; that way I don't have to fake it.' The braided boy shrugs slightly and continues his somewhat bouncy walk. He pauses slightly before opening the door, a feeling of dread washing over him. Duo, never being one to ignore the almost sixth sense he possesses, slowly enters the house, gun drawn. He enters the living room cautiously before noticing why the feeling of dread had settled in.

"HEERO!!" His scream of anguish echoes through the safe-house. Inside, however, there was Heero staring sightlessly ahead on the couch. In his hand there was a piece of paper. Duo quickly takes the note and reads it. All it says is:  
"Nimnu Ryokai (1.)"

He notes absently that his partner's infernal laptop was open, the screen showing an email. Going over to the laptop, he reads an email from J to Heero. The mission they had been on had been a failure, with Heero having to pull a suicide stunt—resulting in some very difficult repairs for Duo to make on the gundam. Because of this failure, the email read, Heero was no longer considered vital to the current mission. As a liability, he was now ordered to destroy himself to prevent enemies from gaining information. Duo stumbles away from the laptop, dazed. He heads towards the door again.  
Numb with shock and pain, Duo stumbles out the door and down the street, heading for a bar, a park—anything to get away. On the way, he hears a horn. 'Funny, that's coming closer.' As he turns, he notices bright lights. Then darkness. Duo felt his mind slowly fade away.

'Wonder if I can yell at Heero on the flip side?'

oOoOoOo

Sorry, for the angst, minna!! But it WILL get better! Promise!! Rosethorn   
  
1. Doesn't that mean "mission complete"? If it doesn't, could someone please tell me what "mission complete" is?


	2. The Cycle Begins

Endless Cycles

By Rosethorn

Disclaimer/notes/warnings/pairings/etc…see the prologue!!

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Chapter 1

White. The first thing I see when I wake up is white…

'So much for dying…'

"You realize, Mr. Maxwell, that you're not supposed to be here?" A tall man stands in front of me.

"Eh?" He smiles slightly.

"Your SUPPOSED to be 'living happily ever after' with Heero." My eyes widen.

            "What?!" He continues, as though he didn't even hear my question.

            "God must have put you in at least 20 lives by now! Why aren't you and Heero together yet?!"

            "Me and Heero?" I hear myself squeak. No one was supposed to know about that. Not even Heero…well duh! ESPECIALLY not Heero! He must have seen the look I was giving him, because he smiles slightly.

            "Duo Maxwell, do you even know who I am?" I slowly shake my head. His smile turns into a broad grin. "Congratulations, Mr. Shinigami! Bet you never thought you had a guardian angel!"

~~ooO@Ooo~~

            "You have no personality this time around," a tall women in front of me complains.

            "Hn." She glares at me.

            "Like that! No wonder you and that Duo kid never got very far!"

            'How the hell did she know that?! I managed to hide that from everyone, INCLUDING Quatre!'

            "No, I'm not reading your mind!" She rolls her eyes. "I just know for a fact that this is your, oh…geez…lemme think…only your 55TH incarnation!! Over 880-some years! Saints preserve us, boy! How long are you going to deny you and Duo happiness?!" At my look of utter confusion, she begins to mutter. "Do I have to spell EVERYTHING out?!" My look doesn't waver. She sighs.

            "I can't explain it very well…You and Duo found happiness with each other in the year…1300…or thereabouts. But two men in love then was…not well looked upon. Duo was murdered and in your sorrow, you committed suicide –some things never change –anyways, your love was so strong that you were given several chanves to be together again, but one of you, usually you, refuses to see that!" I look up at her in disbelief. "Don't believe me? Fine! See for yourself!" She leads me to a chamber with a large pool.

            "Within this pool are each of your past lives. Look through and see…" I peer over the edge.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

"Within this pool is each life you have lived," my "guardian angel" says, looking at me.

"Let me get this straight…you want me to see all of my past lives, so that in my next one I might have a chance with Heero?" He smiles again slightly.

"That just about sums it up, Duo. So, look and learn." Cautiously, I look over the edge.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

Ok, minna! All for chapter one…now that it's over for the chapter, can you see why I might label this romance/drama? See-ya in chapter 2! Oh, and review, pls!!


	3. The First Cycle, Part I

Notes: Read the prologue for all the disclaimers and stuff, k? Tx (thanks)! Anyways, I FOUND IT!!! I was so mad when I lost this spiral, but I found it! Anyways, on with the fic! Also, I'm trying for one life per chapter…

Endless Cycles

The First Cycle

England 1301

            "'Ere now! Watch it, will ya!" a thin boy with long hair yells as he is shoved over. He lands ungracefully on the ground, and the apple he managed to purloin earlier drops to the ground.

            "Out o' my way, wench!" the man who shoved the boy yells back.

            "WENCH?! Why I ought ta'…" A hand gently placed on his arm stops him from charging the man. He turns around to see another scrawny boy with blonde hair and blue-green eyes looking at him.

            "T'will not do any good, Alex."

            "But, Sage!" The boy called "Sage" shakes his head. Alex sighs.

            "All right, but that scum owes me a good lunch!"

~~ooO@Ooo~~

            "Gareth," a girl's voice calls. "Why do you have to do this TODAY?! It's cold and wet, and you shall catch your death!"

            "Eleanor, worry not for me," Gareth, sighs impatiently.

            "Well then, if you insist." She holds out her hand. Gareth takes it and kisses it, as custom dictates.

            "I shall return soon." With that, he mounts his horse and rides away.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

            "Good fer nothing whoreson!" Alex curses as he is pulled along by Sage, who absent-mindedly makes soothing noises. Suddenly, Sage loses his balance and falls, pulling Alex with him. Alex yelps as he falls, landing on top of Sage. Under Sage, however, there is a string of muttered curses. Sage quickly gets up, apologizing the whole way.

            "—Bloody hell!"

~~ooO@Ooo~~

            Lucien had been wandering the town square, looking for something to buy his sister, Katherine, when he was knocked over by a golden-haired boy pulling a girl behind him. He begins to curse and finishes as the boy moves off of him.

            "—Bloody hell!"

            "I'm so sorry, sir," the blonde says again.

            "'Tis all right," Lucien sighs. No use in giving a dressing down to a boy who was so apologetic already.

            'And a gorgeous boy at that!' Lucien's eyes widen slightly. But before he can think further, a voice calls out:

            "Move aside, move aside! His lordship Sir Gareth of Dawn's Point is approaching! Step aside, I say!" Hurriedly, Lucien pulls the blonde aside. He then notices the girl still lying there dazed in the middle of the street. The blonde pulls out of his grip and runs to the girl, just as Sir Gareth's horse approaches.

~~ooO@Ooo~~

            Gareth reigns in his horse sharply as he spies a woman lying on the road, a boy no older than himself rushing over to move her. Gareth dismounts and walks over. Before he can reach the pair, a tall youth, taller than Gareth himself, steps in front of him, menace plain in his visible eye, plainly telling Gareth that if he hurt either one of the pair in the road, he may not survive.

            "I will harm them not," Gareth says quietly. "I want to make sure that the woman is unharmed." With a curt nod, the tall youth moves aside, and walks behind Gareth towards the pair. Gareth kneels next to the blonde.

            "Is she unharmed?"

            "Oh!" The blonde quickly gets up to bow, but Gareth waves his hand impatiently.

            "Never mind the formalities! Is she unharmed?"

            "Aye. He just took a bit o' a tumble. I thank your lordship for your concern."

            'A boy?!' Just then, the girl—boy—begins to stir.

            "Sage? What happened? I feel bloody awful!" The voice was a rich tenor and soothed Gareth's ears. The owner of the voice turns his head and, to Gareth's amazement, grins.

            "Sorry for passin' out in the middle o' the road."

            'His eyes…'

            "Alex!" he hears the blonde—Sage—hiss the youth in front of him. "That's Sir Gareth!" Alex's face drains of all color.

            "Oh! I'm so sorry, your lordship!" Alex hurriedly gets up. He bows only to fall over in a dead faint at Gareth's feet.

            "Bring him with me back to the manor," Gareth orders as he remounts. Once though plagues him as he rides:

            'Why in the nine hells am I DOING this?!'

~~ooO@Ooo~~

            Gomen, minna! It was my INTENT to have one life per chapter. *sweatdrops* That isn't going to works, so…eh heh…I'll shoot for two chapters! Reviews are appreciated, but I'll still write if you don't review.

Oh! And if you didn't see it: Alex=Duo; Sage=Quatre; Gareth=Heero; Lucien=Trowa; Eleanor=Relena; Katherine=Catherine.

I'll introduce Wufei later…^_~

            ~Rosethorn~


	4. The First Cycle, Part II

**Notes:** Yes, it is an update! I'm shocked that I've updated!! Really _really_ shocked! Something to note on the historical side: Dawn's Peak does not exist (at least, not that I know of), I was pulling names out of the metaphorical hat to try to find something that worked.

Endless Cycles

Chapter 2: The First Cycle, Part II

The ride lasted most of the afternoon, and the sun had painted the sky in oranges, golds, and pinks by the time the riders return. As they dismount and head for the inner court, an elegant woman rushes out.

            "Gareth! You were not supposed to return until the morrow! What happened?! Are you well?" Gareth gives the woman a small smile and nods his head.

            "Aye, I'm fine, Eleanor. Worry not for me. I have brought friends to visit." He gestures to Sage and Lucien, who is carrying an unconscious Alex. Eleanor raises an eyebrow at their state of dress.

            "Peasants, Gareth?" Gareth's eyes narrow slightly, but he shrugs and tells her about the events of the previous hours. Her eyes widen as she looks at Alex with compassion in her gaze. "The poor dear! We'll have the kitchens bring up some food for him. I can also see if there is anywhere in the Manor that needs someone to help out…or three someones," she amends, looking at Lucien and Sage. Sage ducks his head.

            "I thank you kindly for your troubles, my lord and lady." Eleanor raises a dismissive hand, and summons a nearby servant to take the three to a set of rooms in the servants' quarters. The three follow, while Gareth's cobalt eyes stay on the figure in Lucien's arms. Eleanor follows where his eyes are trained, and stifles a sigh.

            'Oh, Gareth, what trouble you get yourself into…'

~~ooO@Ooo~~

            "So we're now in Dawn's Peak Manor?" Sage asks, the tall acrobat beside him—'Lucien,' his mind corrects (as they had introduced themselves on the journey), looking around wide-eyed at the large tapestries on the walls, and the furniture lining them. He is grateful Alex is asleep, as the long-haired youth would gladly swipe a few candlesticks…or any other expensive decoration along the corridor, to try to pay for food or lodging.

            "Aye, I have vague memories of performing here once," Lucien replies, shifting Alex in his arms.

            "Oh, look at that one!" Sage exclaims, pointing to a rather exquisite tapestry. Lucien glances at it, before letting his gaze rest on Sage. "Isn't it beautiful, Lucien?"

            "Aye, beautiful," Lucien murmurs, eyes not leaving Sage's face. Sage notices Lucien's stare and blushes.

            "You are very kind, Lucien. I thank you for the compliment." Lucien colors slightly at the words and quickly looks elsewhere. They soon reach the servants' quarters, and are shown to their room. Lucien gives the room a quick glance-over, before going to the nearest pallet and setting Alex down.

            "What ails him, do you think?" he asks the blonde next to him. Sage gives a small shrug.

            "I know not. Alex has fainting spells every-so-often, but this is the first time it's been this bad…It might be from the lack of food that he is able to get, or the fact that he only has access to foul water sources." Lucien nods.

            "And you? Are you able to get proper food and such?" he asks. Sage colors slightly.

            "Normally. I am a traveling minstrel, but I normally can afford decent food and lodgings. Alex's family was murdered when he was but four, and I six, which is all we know collectively on who his family was." The tall boy looks over at Sage sharply.

            "Are you meaning to say that he cannot remember his own family?" Sage nods sadly, and before Lucien can ask more, an uttered groan from the bed ceases all further conversation.

            "Alex!! Alex, can you 'ere me?" Sage asks, running over to the long-haired youth, voice slipping into a more pronounced accent.

            "Aye, Sage, I can. Now get offa me!" Sage cuffs the back of his head and Alex squacks in indignation. "'Ere now! What was _that_ for?!" he exclaims, rubbing the back of his head.

            "For makin' me worry like that," Sage replies, glaring. "When was the last time you ate, Alex?" Alex mutters something, and both Lucien and Sage strain to hear. "Three days ago?! Alex!!"

            "I couldn't get ta any food! The shopkeepers were all guarding it carefully 'cause they know I steal the food, an' I didn't fancy being in the gaol for a extended stay," the other boy retorts, before nodding in Lucien's direction. "'O's that?" At the blondes slight coloration, the thief crows in laughter. "Oh! I get it! My li'l Sage 'as a boyfriend now, eh?"

            "A-Alex!" Sage sputters. "I-it's not like that!!" He sputters and stammers more as Lucien walks up behind him and puts an arm around his waist. "L-Lucien?!" Lucien raises an innocent eyebrow and Alex laughs harder before sobering.

            "Now, you listen 'ere, mate. If I find out ya've broken Sage's 'eart, I _will_ come after ya, and make ya wish ya'd never been born. Got me?" Lucien swallows and nods, seeing the barely veiled menace in the boy's gaze. "Good, now…I want _details_!!" the thief exclaims, pouncing on Sage, who is protesting on grounds that Alex had _just_ woken up, and needed rest. A door bursts open, causing all three to jump and freeze.

            "I brought these from the kitchens," a medium-height boy states flatly, setting down a platter. "Bring back the platter when you are finished." He leaves the room as quickly as he enters, and just as coldly.

            "That one has a stick up his—"

            "_Alex_!!"

            "What? It's true!!"

~~ooO@Ooo~~

            Okay…two chapters didn't work…I'll aim for three…it won't be more than four, dammit! Anyways, another historical note: nobles by and large could care less about what was happening to peasants. Peasants were there just as slaves/servants/whatever, so they really didn't matter. I made an exception in Eleanor/Relena's case. Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner…but I will try to get back on track…keeping in mind, I have _horrible_ writer's block when it comes to this fic…

~Rosethorn~

Thank you's:

**Tempest:** Thank you!! I'm writing, I'm writing!!

**Theresa Maxwell:** Thank you (for both reviews!)! Referring to "nimnu whatever": oooooh!! Ok! Thanks!! I'll go back and try to fix that…Hm…never heard of that book…but I _am_ a sucker for happy endings, so they'll be reincarnated one more time (after AC) and they'll find happiness!! *beams*

**Phoenix:** Thank you!! Again, I haven't heard of that book, but I will be trying to only do four incarnations (not including AC195, 'cause that's been covered really), and then one more after that.

**Krimstorm:** Thank you! Glad you don't mind a long story, 'cause this one may _be_ a _very_ long story *sweatdrops* Figures my first fic on FF.net would be an epic…

**D.A**: Thank you!! I tried to get this one out ASAP, but fate wasn't with me…*cries* I'll try harder to get new chappies out!!

**Rhamana Bakura:** Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far…I've been so out of touch with anything remotely GW lately…*sweatdrops* We will have to fix that…anyways, thus far I have plans to keep Eleanor, as she serves a useful role in this bit…but I might kill her off later…*thinks ahead*****


	5. The First Cycle, Part III

**Notes: **Been a bit, hasn't it? Well, I _am_ trying to get this all revamped with new chapters being added on. With any luck I can continue this. I do believe that you get meet Wufei in the chapter…

**Warnings:** Shounen ai/yaoi…some angst, some fluff, some sap...all the ups and downs of life (lives?) really.

**Pairings:** 1x2, 3x4, 5xR or M (depending on who I feel like at the time)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

Endless Cycles  
By Rosethorn

The First Cycle, Part III

"Oh good, I see you have awakened!" All three boys turn to see a rather tall woman enter the room. "Noble" is the first thing to flash through Alex's mind as he takes in her fine clothes and delicate manner. "Sharp" is the second, seeing her gaze sweeping the room, taking in every detail, minor and major. Alex, though not interested in her gender, appreciates the long, raven hair and pale skin of their hostess. He also appreciates the obvious laughter and good cheer in the woman's brown eyes.

"Aye," he says, consciously dropping his accent. He tries to stand up to make a bow while Sage neatly catches him as he falls backwards. "Forgive me for not standing as is proper for a lady of your beauty, but as you can already see, I'm a bit…indisposed," he finishes sheepishly. The woman smiles softly before waving a lazy hand.

"'Tis nothing. Worry not. I am one of the _last_ people you will see insist on formal protocol," she replies, a small giggle finishing off her sentence. "I am Baroness Eleanor of Mallory Point." She curtsies slightly. "I would like to know who all of you are as well," she says, smiling kindly. Lucien stands and bows.

"Lucien Fioritura, milady," he says, kissing Eleanor's hand. "I am a tumbler in the carnival." Sage fights down a feeling of strong jealousy at the acrobat's attentions. Seeing the lady's attention shift to him, he quickly plasters on a smile and bows himself.

"Sage de Gagnant, Lady Eleanor," he says, also kissing her hand, as is due by protocol. Eleanor smiles again and shifts her attention to the third member of the three boys.

"And you?" she asked kindly. Alex smiles again, and sketches a bow from his pallet.

"Alexander, m'lady," Alex replies cheerfully, very much aware of the lack of his last name. He glances around the room again, surreptitiously making notes of valuables, guards, and escape routes. One did not grow up on the streets for nothing—particularly when one was a petty thief and pickpocket. Eleanor raises an eyebrow.

'No last name,' she reflects sadly. 'Poor thing, orphaned or having bad enough roots to not want to claim his family.' She mentally shakes her head, taking in the youth's whipcord form and wary, though friendly eyes. She mentally takes stock of the positions needing to be filled in her manor, then tries to match him to one of them. 'The cook _does_ need another helper…' Finalizing her decision, she raises her head once again and fixes Alex with a very penetrating stare.

"I am pleased to meet you, Alexander," she says kindly. She picks her next words carefully, making sure not to offend the other man's pride. "I have heard of your…predicament. I want to…offer you a position here. At the manor." Alex's face darkens slightly. Eleanor sighs internally.

"While I appreciate the offer, m'lady," the thief says, voice growing slightly cold. "I have no need for your pity." Sage closes his eyes and mentally groans while Lucien sighs and shakes his head.

"What Lady Eleanor says is the truth," a voice from the doorway says with amusement. "We have need for someone of your talents." All eyes snap to see a man in his twenties standing in the doorway. His honey-coloured hair hangs down to his shoulders, which are rather broad. He stands at a tall five feet, seven inches, and holds an air of quiet authority about him. His distant, ice blue eyes pin Alex in place with a rather unnerving stare. Alex stares back, his royal blue eyes shifting to an eerie violet. Sage notices and quickly nudges his friend.

"Alex," he murmurs. "You're eyes…" The thief quickly drops his eyes down to his hands as he mutters an apology for staring. To his surprise, the man in the doorway only chuckles softly. His head shoots back up at the sound.

"I, like Lady Eleanor, do not stand on protocol," the man says, smiling slightly. He steps further in the room. "I am Sir Gareth of Dawn's Peak," he states quietly. "I serve Lady Eleanor as her bodyguard." Once again, introductions are made, though Alex keeps strangely silent as it becomes his turn to speak. Sage nudges him again, motioning that the thief is being rude. Alex merely blinks at the knight in front of him, trying not to be lost in the other man's blue eyes.

'What is this feeling?' he asks himself, trying to decipher the reason why he can't look away. As the silence lengthens, Sage sighs in vexation before introducing the thief for everyone.

"And my silent friend is Alex," he says, smiling tightly. His nervousness is well founded as nobles (in his experience at least), no matter how much they state to the contrary, tend to stand on protocol, and took definite exception to being seemingly ignored. He notes with some astonishment that the knight is not bothered by his friend's silence. In fact, the man seems…_amused_.

"I can speak for myself, Sage, thank you," Alex states primly, breaking away from the knight's gaze, much to the other man's confused disappointment. Eleanor cocks an eyebrow in amusement. She catches the thief's gaze again and holds it.

"It would honor me a great deal if you would accept my offer," she says softly. He ducks his head a moment, thinking it over.

"Aye," he says finally. "I'll take this position of yours." Eleanor smiles widely, and Gareth nods. Sage notices that Alex, although carrying on conversation, is showing definite signs of fatigue. He whispers in Lucien's ear, asking if the acrobat can provide some sort of distraction. It turns out to be unnecessary, as the knight in the doorway notices the thief's state.

"Eleanor, I believe we need to take ourselves elsewhere, as our new assistant is about to fall asleep sitting up," he says, amusement plain in his tone. The lady in question glances over to Gareth before staring at Alex one last time.

"You will be happy here," she says quietly. "I can feel it here." She places a hand over her heart. "I look forward to seeing you when you feel better." With that, she gets up, waving a lazy hand at the sketchy bows Lucien and Sage try to execute. Gareth nods his head to her as she passes by him. She nods back and smiles softly before vanishing completely through the doorway. Gareth turns his head again in the direction of the trio.

"I, too, am eager to see you well…Alex," he says, with a secretive smile that causes the thief to swallow audibly. After a few more moments of staring, the knight leaves, closing the door behind him. Alex looks up at Sage with round eyes.

"Sage, I think I just landed m'self in a bit o' trouble…" Sage looks back at him, eyes also large and nods in agreement. Lucien, standing behind the pair, merely looks thoughtful at the knight's expression.

'I wonder…'

oOOo()oOOo

"Eleanor, do you think that was wise?" Eleanor smiles up at her husband.

"But of course, Medren," she replies quietly. Medren frowns, running a hand through his red-brown hair. Her smile fading, the baroness gets up and walks towards the glass window—one of the few in the keep. She stares outside, watching the younger peasant children eating lunch while playing some sort of running game. Sighing, she turns to face her husband again. "It was the best of our options. Who better to get for a kitchen helper than a starving orphan? At least we'll have gratitude from the young one, which will make him less likely to run." Medren's frown lasts for a few moments more before he gives a reluctant smile.

"Not to mention that if he stays, his minstrel friend will most likely stay with him," he drawls. Eleanor's eyes widen into an artfully fake, innocent expression.

"I do not know what it is you speak of, husband…" she states demurely. Medren merely snorts in amusement.

"Woman, you will be the death of me," he says finally. Eleanor's face brightens considerably.

"You mean he can stay on?" she asks. At his nod, she flies to where he is seated and hugs him tightly. The baron shakes his head slowly, a smile across his face. It may not be considered normal by most households, but he loves the demonstrativeness of his wife, not to mention the kind heart that she possesses. So many others would have merely tossed the boy on the street again. The more "charitable" ones would probably have done the same—only with giving the boy a crust of bread as well. He takes hold of her arms and pulls her away.

"Now," he says mock-severely. "What is it that you have assigned this young urchin to do?" Eleanor giggles and tells him of her plans.

"I had also thought," she concludes finally. "That you could also use him for things of a more…'sensitive' nature." Medren raises an eyebrow in question. His peers would be scandalized now. _Normal_ wives did not know of what Eleanor spoke plainly about. _Normal_ wives just would have left off at the kitchen, sounding so proud of themselves. But again, his wife is always the exception rather than the rule.

"And what makes you think that he'd have any skill in that particular field?" he asks dryly. Eleanor flushes and stares at the floor.

"Because he's a pickpocket and minor thief," she murmurs, waiting for the explosion. She isn't disappointed.

"A _what_!" Medren exclaims, clearly not expecting his wife's declaration. He exhales loudly, sinking back into his chair, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose in order to stave off a headache. "I do not understand you sometimes, woman," he mutters. Eleanor smiles sweetly.

"That is what makes up part of my feminine wiles, do you not think, husband?" He glares at her before sighing.

"And I suppose I have to accept this…arrangement," he drawls tiredly. Eleanor begins to look worried.

"If it displeases you this much…" she trails off, biting her lower lip uncertainly. Medren suddenly smiles softly, much to her relief.

"How can I refuse you anything?" he murmurs, walking over to where she stands. Bending down, he gently kisses her, then draws her to him. "You may have your pickpocket here, along with the other two…so long as nothing of _ours_ goes missing," he says softly into her hair.

"Thank you," she murmurs in reply.

"I love you very much," he whispers, kissing her hair. She smiles softly.

"I know," she replies back. "I love you too."

oOOo()oOOo

A few months later.

Alex throws up his hands in despair. He has been trying for the last hour to make sense of the books that Sage has bought him at the market.

"You need to learn to read, Alex," his friend had admonished. "It will help you in the long run. Besides," he had then added with a grin. "I'm sure you want to be able to impress Sir Gareth with your impeccable manners." The minstrel had barely enough time to dodge the bucket—full of water—thrown his direction.

"Problems?" Alex jumps at the sound of a deep voice behind him. He turns and spies Sir Gareth behind him.

"Don't _do_ that!" the thief exclaims, chucking one of the books at the knight. Gareth ducks and grins good-naturedly.

"Seeing as how you enjoy scaring the wits out of the rest of us around here," he drawls, an eyebrow raised. "I find it somewhat ironic that you dislike the same feeling." Alex rolls his eyes, before stomping over to retrieve his book.

"A surprised thief is—" Alex begins.

"A thief in the gaol," Gareth choruses along with the shorter man. Alex merely rolls his eyes again before bending over to retrieve his book. Gareth swallows at the most appreciated sight of the thief's derriere.

"Appreciating the view?" Alex drawls, standing up. The knight blinks, his ears turning slightly pink. The thief merely grins and waves a lazy hand. "'T'was merely a jest," he says cheerfully, though growing worried about Sir Gareth's reaction. The concept of men who lay with men had never been exactly…popular. Add the whole "manly men" persona of knights, and there might be trouble.

"I gathered as much," the somewhat-flustered knight manages finally. "And yes," he adds, a small smirk appearing on his face. "I _was_ enjoying the view—that is, until said view had to open its mouth." Alex opens and closes his mouth for a few minutes, trying to think of a handy retort. Finding none, he decides to use the tactic that he had used earlier on Sage: throw a bucket full of water. Gareth, like Sage, dodges the bucket easily and adds insult to injury by catching the handle of said bucket, grinning all the while.

"Show-off," the thief mutters under his breath. Stalking over to reclaim the offending object, he curses as the knight holds it just out of his reach. "Damn your hide, give that back!"

"You should not have been so careless with it," Gareth drawls, still holding the bucket. "How will I know that something of this nature will not happen again? It would be rather negligent of me to allow myself to be open for attack again, would it not?" Alex sighs, running a hand though his bangs.

"Fine, keep the blasted thing," he says finally, after two more unsuccessful tries to reclaim the bucket. "If you will excuse me," he continues stiffly. "I have some further studying to do." He turns, gathers his books, and stalks away, muttering under his breath. Gareth, though he can not hear it, knows that it's probably rather unflattering commentary of himself.

"Must you bait him so?" a quiet voice queries from behind him. Gareth turns and spies Eleanor standing by the manor wall. He smiles slightly in response.

"It is fun to see what reaction I get," he replies calmly, deciding to place the bucket back on the ground when Eleanor stares pointedly at it. "It is never the same reaction."

"You act like a child who wants that 'special person' that he sees around to notice him. Like a servant boy will pull a girl's pigtails because he 'likes' her," she says, one eyebrow raised. "It is somewhat charming to see, but I fear that you do not know the consequences of making your affections known." Gareth's smile freezes before dropping from his face entirely.

"I know not what of what you speak," he replies stiffly, glaring. Eleanor merely waves a lazy hand.

"Worry not, Gareth. I will speak of it no more. I only speak now to tell you to be careful in what you do." She turns to go back inside. "And I agree," she says, pausing at the threshold. "He _is_ rather fetching, isn't he?" Ducking inside quickly, she leaves Gareth staring after her, a rather puzzled expression on his face.

oOOo()oOOo

That's all for this chapter! I hope that it's a little longer than chapters previous. I make no promises to when the next one will be out, because every time I do, I manage to break them. So…I hope that this will tide y'all over for the time being. On a final note: yes, Wufei _was_ in here!

Cheers!

Rosethorn

**Thank you's:**

**kat201:** Thank you! I'm glad you like fic…and I apologize for the long delay. Hope you're still reading!


End file.
